


This Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	This Day

Teyla sighed when she looked at the calendar. It wasn't the one Weir insisted they use on Atlantis. It was a calendar from her world. One of her people.

Today was the anniversary of her parent's death at the hands of the Wraith. Her people didn't mark anniversaries of passings. They celebrated life. Life. Today was also her birthday. A day she no longer celebrated since she lost her parents. How could she celebrate her birth when those who created her were taken from her before their time? She hoped Sheppard didn't find out. Humans liked to celebrate birthdays.


End file.
